


Match Made in Heaven

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [15]
Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Imperialism, Kidnapping, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Short Story;Stocking contemplates on some of her time in the Empire and her special someone is bringing in a new little toy for her to enjoy.
Series: Expanded Universe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131380
Kudos: 7





	Match Made in Heaven

Stocking didn’t mind her new life. She had a limitless supply of sugar in any form she wanted it. She had the latest styles from the Lavender Dreams fashion line. Her massive studio apartment had an Alaskan king sized bed, stocked kitchenette, full bathroom, and a flatscreen TV with an assortment of consoles. She had a gaming PC, fiber optic wifi, stuffed animals a plenty, and all she had to do was put on a show with Master once a week. 

Stocking and Panty had been captured by the Empire early in the war. Daten City was an easy target for the Imperial Jump Troopers. It turns out the Empire didn’t have a lot of love for mudsharks and Niggers. Panty and Garterbelt had been taken away. Stocking feared for herself, but she was strangely spared. The Imperial officers treated her more like a pet than a prisoner. This life of semi captivity allowed her to meet Mateo Kraas. Mateo personally doted on Stocking until she gained a preference for him over the other officers. However, Mateo didn’t make any advances on her for the time being. Mateo was allowed to take Stocking under his personal care by his colonel. 

Mateo used his generous salary and privileges as an Imperial officer to support Stocking. Stocking was introduced to Sucy, Mateo’s first lover. Stocking and Sucy acclimated just to each other and eventually became friends. Once the war on Terra ended and Mateo came home, Stocking and him created the Kinkport account ‘Mateo’s Playpen’. The first live show they performed, a 1 boy 2 girls threesome, achieved 1 hundred thousand views and earned 2700 credits. 

Their routine was simple from then on out. Sucy, Stocking, and Mateo of he was home, would put on a live show once per week. Every mid week they would upload a pre-recorded video. Every day there would be at least one photo posted to the page. The account brought in a sizable lump of cash to the trio. They became small time celebrities in the Empire.

Mateo was away on a deployment and Sucy was in England at her teaching job, which left Stocking alone with her sweets. Stocking ate her tiramisu while uploading a photoset. The photos were of her and Mateo the night before he went away. He had given her a special drug meant to ‘enhance the sensation’. It tasted really sweet and creamy, kinda like liqueur. He got her so doped up that she was barely conscious during the shoot. Stocking looked so bimbofied and slutty, strung up in all those ropes with a string of drool and a deep blush on her face. Stocking finished off her dessert before receiving a notification on Signal. She opened up her holophone and saw a message from Mateo. He had a leash in his hands with a blonde women on the other end of it. The caption read, “Get ready for us my little angel.”, Stocking simply sighed, “So that was what his mission was all about?” she stated. Stocking sent Mateo a link to the recently uploaded photoset. Her words to him, “Can’t wait to add a new member into the fold. (◕‿◕✿)”.


End file.
